Los tres grandes Imperios
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Serie de tres drabbles para la comunidad Jeauxatrois de Livejournal. Prompt I: Inglaterra/Francia. Prompt II: Inglaterra/España. Prompt III: Inglaterra/España/Francia.
1. No soy el único

**Personajes:** Inglaterra/Francia  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Palabras malsonantes. POV Inglaterra.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Inglaterra no es el primero y nunca lo ha sido, pero sabe que sólo él logra sacarle tanto lo bueno como lo malo a Francia.

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Power_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, no importa cuánto quiera, o cuanto llore en silencio, ni siquiera cuánto le pida al cielo, no se pueden cambiar. No puedo cambiar el trato que le di la primera vez que nos vimos, no puedo regresar las palabras a mi boca, ni puedo hacer que las cosas sean como me gustaría que fuesen.<p>

Tampoco puedo eliminar la culpa que me consume cuando recuerdo.

No puedo cambiar lo que sentí cuando le vi por primera vez con el cabello suelto, con esa máscara de petulancia y vanidad. Desdeñándome sólo por ser más pequeño, más débil que él.

Le odié desde ese día. Y todos los días que le siguieron a ese primero.

No puedo cambiar que él se aparte de mí, jugando conmigo, que le haya tachado de chulo putas, que le deje irse con cualquiera. No puedo eliminar la sensación de angustia cada vez que oigo su nombre en boca de las mujeres, de los hombres, de otras naciones.

Duele cuando pienso en ello, que jamás he sido el único.

Pero me reconforta saber que aún así nadie le conoce como yo, tanto su lado malvado como el bueno. Nadie sabrá que le quiero aun odiándolo como lo hago. Con una furia incontrolable, con despecho, con avaricia. Le odio, él me molesta y trata de ignorarme o de hacerme ver que no soy el primero. Sabe que eso me enfurece o que al menos me irrita.

No odio no ser el primero. Odio mucho más ser el segundo después del bastardo de España. Francia puede ser lo qué quiera con quién quiera pero sólo es auténticamente francés cuándo está conmigo, eso España lo sabe.

Y por eso me odia.


	2. Entre los dos, sólo los dos

****Personajes:** **Inglaterra/España**  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **Sexo. Mención a Francia.**  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> **Cuando Inglaterra y España acaban sólos no quieren pensar en nada más que pelear, la forma... ya se la buscan ellos mismos.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Los golpes a veces se mezclan con el sexo.<p>

No lo pueden evitar si se ven, fueron tantas veces en el pasado que es casi costumbre. Aunque tampoco es que lo busquen como hace Francia, no entre ellos.

España odia a Inglaterra por muchas cosas. Por estirado. Por ladrón. Por aparentar ser un caballero y luego hacer de pirata a su espalda.

Pero sigue peleando para romper eso. Inglaterra pelea para dejarle intentarlo.

La lengua ladina recorre el largo de su cuello moreno. Sonrisa que se extiende al saber que la exquisitez castellana, salada y recia le acompañará por mucho más tiempo. Aspira suave aroma, bebe figura y presencia. Todos los sentidos se concentran en devorar cada centímetro de carne, llenar la dimensión completa de su gula inglesa con aquél sabor tan condenadamente ardiente.

Hay palabras interminables entre ambos, frases agresivas y violentas, intercambios fuertes y sarcásticos, y también suavidad tierna en las miradas, algo que jamás se dicen y que ni locos admitirían. Golpes, pérdidas sin remedio. Con todo, el encanto permanece intacto, incluso aquella necesidad malsana por gritarse odio.

El uno contra el otro. Eternos contrincantes, enemigos incluso en la necesidad salvaje que ha precipitado desde siempre hasta convertirse en una adicción bestial. Se han hecho tanto daño que no podría describirse con palabras. El amor no es pasión sino acaso lo contrario. La ternura no es deseo sino acaso el reverso.

Nunca paz.

Los fragmentos de instantes, entre ellos es una explosión de fuerzas, el ataque se convierte en la bestial intención de dos amantes que desgañitan sus gargantas con jadeos y gritos apasionados e interminables.

Nunca saben cuándo será la próxima vez que luchen como antaño, recordándose que son espinas en la piel del otro. Espinas de rosa y zarzamora.

Francia siempre nota esa tensión. Uno es su amigo, otro es su rival. Pero los dos sus amantes. No siente celos, sabe que o deja que choquen entre ellos o es él quién sufre las consecuencias. España es pasión, Inglaterra violencia. Cuando ellos tiene sus encuentros, cada uno absorbe parte del otro y es una mezcla explosiva.

Por eso los deja a su aire y no se mete en medio, esperando que cada uno se vaya por su lado. Que cada uno acuda a él

Hoy no es diferente.

Ruedan sobre la cama, tan revueltos en sus caricias salvajes que no se distingue la separación de la piel, tan sólo en el color. España no cierra los ojos, hace mucho aprendió que hacerlo no era prudente con él. Los dedos de Inglaterra se pierden en los mechones castaños y no pueden menos que detenerse un minuto para mirar con sorprendente delicadeza en los trazos de sus caricias.

Luego se evapora, se nulifica, la simulada ingenuidad se transforma en un tirón inclemente para acercar su rostro y atacar la boca con violencia en un beso desenfrenado que los deja sangrando.

España toma la nuca con fuerza hasta casi arrancar trozos enteros de piel, por el simple y básico deseo de sentir la carne blanca contra la suya. Susurran. Húmedo, España canturrea contra su oreja las mil razones por las que le ordena le arrebate la ropa y se le eche encima. Que le asalte las negaciones regándolas a trozos desvirgados sobre el suelo.

Como respuesta, una carcajada, tan auténtica, efectiva y condenadamente inglesa que le pone los pelos de punta. Pero España se relame.

Inglaterra le empuja con fuerza azotándole de frente contra el cabecero, con el peso de músculos españoles bajo él, apretándose sobre el lecho. Todo tiembla por el golpe, ambos ríen espeluznantemente, y las hebras oro se afianzan entre dedos morenos que tiran con fuerza como si fueran riendas, como si fuera un timón. La nuca duele, la mejilla sangra, un mordisco se acomoda en la faz blanca mientras la ropa es arrancada. Trozos de hilo y botones se desperdigan sobre el suelo…

Las manos de España rodean su cuello blanco, Inglaterra sujeta la cadera, enterrándose de lleno en la carne. Un grito demencial se extiende entre las paredes sucias de esa cutre habitación de hotel que como ellos, sudan exhaustas. El cabello se humedece por el esfuerzo ante las embestidas, una a una, comienzan.

Se altera la paz de Europa.

Hay pasión acumulada en los músculos y tendones, el mapa entero del continente busca abrirse en dos y aclarar toda duda sobre su lascivia.

Otra vez España le muerde el cuello. Y se arquea moviendo también las caderas. Apenas puede respirar entre asfixia, presión y pasión. Finalmente se empuja con todas su fuerzas. Como resultado obtiene una desinhibición total para los sentidos. Inglaterra anormalmente descontrolado.

Es increíble observar al honroso caballero, perdiéndose de aquél modo. Pero lo aprovecha, ágil le sostiene mientras aumenta la velocidad de los embates, arqueándose más de lo que pueden la mayoría de los humanos al sentir la punta caliente tocarle el fondo de los nervios.

Y se excita con la idea. Busca consolarse con las manos, pero en el camino se ve intercedido por los dedos pálidos. Entonces se cierra una palma alrededor de su hombría y comienza la danza frenética así como las caricias sabias. Buscan los dos volverse un orgasmo caótico que explote en un conjunto con gritos dementes y salvajes.

España aprieta los dientes con fuerza, Inglaterra los dedos sobre la piel morena, tanto que incluso deja marcas de colores más oscuros.

Finalmente.

Jadear en un disfrute que les deja secos, sentir como se extienden húmedos y pegajosos el uno sobre el cuerpo o manos del otro. Derretirse. De nuevo, en una guerra sobre catres destartalados por la fuerza de sus pasiones.

Jamás hablan de esos encuentros y aunque piensan que nadie sabe de ellos, tienen siempre la horrible consciencia de que hay alguien que sí lo hace. Porque ese alguien es el que llega después de todos esos golpes y los cura con su amor francés, tan diferente y calmado a la pasión desenfrenada y la violencia anglo hispana.

Francia no siente celos, sabe que después de que se muerdan, tanto España como Inglaterra acuden a él. Saber eso le reporta una satisfacción mucho mayor que cualquier sexo sin compromiso.


	3. Tres piratas en una alfombra

**Personajes:** _Inglaterra/España/Francia_  
>Advertencias: <em>Slash, palabras malsonantes<em>  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _Francia invitó a España para que fuera a su casa, pero allí le espera una sorpresa._

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Power_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Esta debía de ser la cosa más absurda en la que España se hubiera encontrado nunca. O bueno, sin contar la vez que fue a casa de Bélgica y se encontró a Holanda con un tulipán en el pelo y su hermana sonriendo, tratando de colocarle muchos más por vete a saber qué razón.<p>

Pero ahora, ahora no sabía que pensar. Estaba en casa de Francia pero…

—Vamos, no me mires así—le dijo Francia, mientras sonreía medio inocente, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Inglaterra estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados como un perro guardián que enseña los dientes. —Al menos te estoy teniendo en cuenta. Y te estoy consultando antes. Podría simplemente ir detrás de _Anglaterre_ y seducirlo.

A España no le hubiese importado que hubiese hecho eso precisamente ya que en presencia de Francia no quería saber nada del inglés. Que a veces tuvieran noches de sexo salvaje no quería decir nada.

—Entonces tendrías rotos todos los huesos de tu cuerpo. —alegó el español, aun algo reticente.

A España no le hacía falta mirar directamente a Inglaterra para ver sus cejas temblando.

—Pero bueno, ¡¿es que yo no tengo boca?—Se queja el inglés, apartándose el flequillo de la cara. —Déjame amenazarte con cosas que te puedan suponer un problema, ya verías—Le suelta al moreno, señalándole con un dedo, casi más indignado que él. Luego se gira hacia Francia. —Y tú deja de decir que me vas a seducir como si fuera una facilona, o te jodo en el puñetero congreso europeo.

Francia sonríe algo triunfante, levanta las manos en señal de paz.

—No quería ofenderte, _Anglaterre_. Pero que quieres que te diga, soy muy cabezota. Sólo he dicho de hacerlo una vez y hasta dejo que esté España, que sé que te gusta que venga.

—Te la estas buscando, bastardo del vino—Le gruñe.

—Venga hombre, hasta accedería a estar en medio.

Es entonces cuando tanto España como Inglaterra alzan las cejas, algo sorprendidos. Eso no es algo que diga Francia todos los días, a él siempre le gusta estar arriba, sea como sea. Francia sigue sonriendo.

—Mientras Inglaterra vaya abajo a mi me da igual. —termina diciendo España, con una risita.

Inglaterra enrojece, furioso, dispuesto a golpearlo.

—¡Yo te…!

—_Anglaterre_—Francia le agarra del cinturón para detenerlo. España tiene cara de estar pasándoselo pipa. —Ignóralo. Además, tú siempre has sido fan de los tríos, ¿no?—Tiene que aguantarse mucho para no reír y sonar medio serio. Es tan divertido burlarse de Inglaterra.

— ¡Pero no con él! —protesta, cayendo en la trampa.

—Bueno, pues no querrás que a estas alturas busquemos a otro. ¡No podría entrar en situación, ya me había hecho a la idea! —Francia sobre dramatiza, realmente quiere hacerlo con los dos a la vez.

—Oh, bueno, esto tiene fácil solución. —Se mete España de nuevo. Se dirige al inglés—Tú te vas a montártelo con dos tías por ahí y Francia y yo…

—¡Termina la frase y te arranco la lengua! —Inglaterra se acercó peligrosamente al español.

—Vale, entonces explícame. Compartir a Francia con cualquiera no está mal pero compartirlo conmigo sí. No eres justo, Inglaterra.—España, que no tiene miedo de encararle, se queda quieto, mirándole con vehemencia.

—¡Yo no comparto a Francia con nadie, ni lo haré nunca!

Se quedaron los tres en silencio por un momento. Francia y España de repente atónitos, Inglaterra rojo de vergüenza porque aquello lo había dicho sin pensar.

_Shit._

—¿Oh?—Francia se acerca para quedar a su altura, con ojos brillantes. —¿De verdad, Anglaterre?

Inglaterra también esta nervioso demás de avergonzado. Retrocede

_—F-fuck, yes_, aunque no vuelva a follar nunca con nadie más. —Mira a España de reojo aunque sabe que no podrá cumplir eso, no es tan fuerte—Me da igual. Pero que nadie te ponga una mano encima.

Francia pega un saltito y se le engancha, como si fuera un imán a otro objeto metálico, repartiendo besos por toda su cara. Inglaterra protesta, tratando de zafarse. España ríe y salta para engancharse por el otro lado.

Inglaterra acaba en medio de un sándwich humano de nuevo quejándose de que no es justo, que son dos contra uno y que ya verán, Bloody hell. Acaban los tres en la alfombra del salón, enredados como culebras, besándose entre los tres, buscando quitarse la ropa unos a otros.

Al final, es Francia quién acaba en el medio, tal como prometió. Sin embargo, España bajo él, Inglaterra sobre Francia. No hay más quejas, es tal cómo debe ser.

Es un pacto que firmaron hace mucho.


End file.
